


Thirteen

by PieHeda



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: “Yeah,” said Abby. “Freshman year of college. I fell head over heels for the cutest Women’s Studies major.” She laughed. “Oh, jeez. That sounds like such a cliché.”“No,” said Holtzmann, taking Abby by the hand. “It sounds nice.”Some things make us what we are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing along with what I've already written with Holtzmann and Abby. Relationship development, and character development for Holtz. 
> 
> One mention of Erin, and - well, sorry. Just keep in mind that this story takes place before the events of the movie, ok?

It was a sunny, crisp October Saturday. Holtzmann and Abby walked through Central Park, enjoying the changing colors of the trees and the wonderful weather. Abby wore a cardigan over her plaid shirt and jeans. Holtzmann wore a black leather biker jacket over a t-shirt, vest, and tie, and finished the outfit off with oversized vintage men’s pants.

“So how many other women have you been with, anyway?” Holtzmann asked.

Abby smiled. She was used to conversations with Holtzmann starting abruptly, without apparent introduction. “Let me think,” she said. “Uh, 12. One long term relationship, for five years. Two girlfriends that I was with for about a year each; one before the LTR, one after. Three girls who I dated for three weeks, each. That was strange – for a while there, three weeks was about as long as anything would last for me. Four one night stands. And two women since I figured out how I like to do relationships.”

Holtzmann wrapped an arm around Abby and pulled her close for a kiss on the cheek when she said this.

“Like us,” said Holtzmann, grinning.

“Like us,” said Abby.

“As your lover, your colleague, and a fellow scientist, I must tell you how sexy it is that you organized that list into a taxonomy,” said Holtzmann. “So I’m lucky number 13, huh? Appropriate for the season.”

“And for ghost hunting together,” said Abby, with a smile.

“I didn’t know that you had a girlfriend before…”

“…Erin,” said Abby.

“…she who must not be named,” said Holtzmann.

“Yeah,” said Abby. “Freshman year of college. I fell head over heels for the cutest Women’s Studies major.” She laughed. “Oh, jeez. That sounds like such a cliché.”

“No,” said Holtzmann, taking Abby by the hand. “It sounds nice.” She looked down, and then looked away.

Abby took Holtzmann’s hand, and they walked in silence for a while. She watched Holtzmann for signs that she was feeling more relaxed. Eventually Holtzmann looked at Abby and squeezed her hand.

“What was your first girlfriend like?” said Abby.

Holtzmann smiled, but it was a tight smile. “Oh. She was hot. She was a total punk. Black eyeliner, blue hair, the whole thing. She was a drug addict,” she said.

Abby squeezed Holtzmann’s hand back, but said nothing.

“It was in high school. I was 15 and she was 17. That’s when I was in foster care, and… Well. It was foster care. Spent a lot of time away from the house. She was a nice distraction sometimes. But sometimes she would forget me, and I’d be waiting on her and just...” She stopped walking and turned to look at Abby. Abby took Holtzmann by the other hand and nodded her understanding. “She cheated on me. With a dude,” Holtzmann added, with a baffled look. “That’s how it ended. We were together for 6 months.”

Abby held Holtzmann’s gaze. “I’m sorry, hon,” she said. “That just sucks.”

Holtzmann looked down, then back at Abby, then pulled her towards a bench. The two sat down together, still holding hands, and watched people walk by for a while. Holtzmann stared at Abby’s hand in her left hand, and brought her right hand up to stroke it. Abby leaned on Holtzmann’s shoulder.

“You’re really special to me, you know that?” said Holtzmann.

“You’re special to me too,” said Abby.

“But you know it, right?”

“Yes,” said Abby. “I know.”

“I like this a lot. You and me. I like the way you just let me be all of this,” and Holtzmann gestured broadly at herself with her right hand. “I like that I don’t feel any pressure with you. You don’t need me to come home every night or explain where I’ve been or anything.”

Abby looked at Holtzmann. “Yeah, but you _do_ come home every night,” she said with a chuckle. “And we do basically everything together…”

“I know!” said Holtzmann, “but it’s easy because you don’t _make_ me do that. You told me from the beginning that you don’t like to tie people down, you like to just be with someone because you both want that.”

Holtzmann sighed, and sounded a little exhausted. This was a lot of talking for her, and Abby knew it.

“You _are_ really special to me too,” Abby repeated. “ _You_ know that, right?”

Holtzmann held Abby’s hand firmly in both of hers, and nodded. “I do. It’s. You’re the… I love you, Abby.”

“I love you too, Jill,” said Abby. She beamed at her girlfriend, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Oh fuck, I made you cry?” exclaimed Holtzmann. She pulled a handkerchief from her vest pocket and dabbed Abby’s face.

“It’s ok, Jill,” said Abby, laughing. “It’s ok. Happy tears. Alright?”

Holtzmann smiled. “Alright.”

Abby put her arms around Holtzmann and kissed her. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s go to Bethesda Fountain.”

“When we get there, are you going to quote Angels in America _again_?” said Holtzmann.

“Always. Every time. Forever,” said Abby. Holtzmann took her hand and the two women walked off together into the park.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What in the sweet schmoopy hell have I become. 
> 
> I pretty much expected to keep my E rating going with these two forever, and then I found myself thinking about how first times can shape your path for a very long time, and... then this happened. 
> 
> What can I say. I love them.


End file.
